Ocean Spells on Magical Nights
by RECH2O
Summary: Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella and Charlotte are all grown up and have daughters and sons of their own. See how each of their children get through life with the burden of their mother's secret over their heads. Better summory inside.
1. summery

**Ocean Spells and Magical Nights**

**Summery **

_Ashley Dove is the definition of a cheerleader's follower. She falls way too easily into peer presser. Her mother, Emma Dove, doesn't like how her daughter treats other girls and to prove she is only being manipulated by Katie More, she sets her up with her best friend's daughter, Reggie Bennett. Reggie is the new girl on the street and the richest. After living in Paris, Rome, even Virginia, U.S. she is ready for a normal life with normal friends. Too bad she is moving where her whack job mother, Rikki Bennett, and business obsessed father, Zane Bennett grew up. After being great friends at home, Katie tells Ashley if she hangs out with Reggie she is off the squad, but when her mother hears this she is forced to quit anyway. Ashley freaks and believes this is all Reggie's fault. When she is found friendless, not so popular, Megg Benjamin, who had lost her father to a free-diving accident, is asked to step up, but is cut short when Ashley things this all to be a freshmen joke pulled together by Megg's older brothers. No one knows that lucking in the shadows is a different kind of girl who is ready to show Reggie, Megg and Ashley how close they really are, even if she has to hurt herself to do it. It will take a lot of courage but the girl in the corner is about to show everyone what she is really capable of. _

_This story will take you on an adventure through the messed up lives of Emma, Rikki, Bella and Cleo's daughters. It will show how their mermaid powers not only messes with their lives but the lives of their first daughters' too. It will also show how each girl handles the presser of everyday life in their own special way. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights**

Chapter 1

The cool summer air rushed around the blonde's body, blowing her hair in different directions. School was just about to start, which meant cheerleading, friends, and work, work ,work. It was everyone's last chance to have a great time before the craziness started in two days.

Ashley turned around to find her mother on the phone. Was it really so much to ask for one night she does not have to do work. Her father and brother were out trying their hardest to start a grill that would not start if they paid it.

She stepped in her small house, to hear her mother finish the conversation, "That would be great. We will be there, bye."

"Where will we be," She asked giving her mother her award winning good girl smile.

"Ashley you will love this. My old friend from high school is going to be movie here and she has a daughter your age. I was thinking you could show her around the town and help her meet some of your friends. How does that sound?" Her mother asked.

Ashley looked at her mother like she was crazy. It would ruin her reputation to be seen with the new girl. What would Katie think if she showed up on the first day dragging the new girl around. She would look like a goodie-two-shoes and a dork. There was no way she could let that happen on her first day in high school. She would become like Aqua, standing in the shadows of everyone at school because she is too embarrassed about her family's lifestyle.

"We are going to go over to her house tomorrow so you two can meet and your father and I can catch up." Her mother said.

Ashley spun on her heals and headed off up the stairs just as her father came in from outside. Her brother, Emmett, stayed outside working to get the cookout started, but was coming up short. His father needed a break.

"So did I hear right. Rikki and Zane really are coming back?" His asked his wife.

"It's true, oh Ash, it will be great to see Rikki again," Emma said as Ash raped her in a hug.

"I know you've missed having Rikki around," Ash said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"The only thing that would make this reunion better is if we could find Cleo and Lewis. Their disappearance right after their wedding still bothers me. I always wanted to know where in the world they were," Emma said lightly.

"What about that Bella girl? She seemed like she knew something we didn't. I don't know about you but she has something to hide as well."

"Oh please, she moved in after I left, it's obvious she knows something we don't, but I know Cleo and if it was big then she would tell me," Emma said hesitantly, "I think."

To everyone Cleo and Lewis were practically missing. Other then the simple letters saying they were still alive, there was no way of finding them. Only one family knew what they were doing or where they were and part of that family was gone. To everyone else, it was a complete mystery.

The boat swayed in the ocean as the family made their way to their new home. Rikki stood on the deck next to her daughter Elise holding her daughter Claire. Her oldest daughter, Reggie, stood in the shadows of the cabin. Zane stood closer to the edge of the boat with his two sons, Luke and Zeen.

They were coming up on their new home and were passing an island. The water shimmered around the island as Zane moved back to stand next to his wife.

"Is there anyone who lives on that island?" Zeen asked his parents.

"Oh no, it's been disserted for years," Zane answered too quickly.

"But I saw someone up there," Zeen confessed pointing to a spot with little trees., "Are there ghosts."

Rikki glanced at Zane before saying, "Oh there are ghost stories. One about an old hermit, a couple about zombies, and there was this one about three mermaids. But they were all just stories, none were true."

"I want to hear the mermaid one. That one sounds pretty," Elise said calmly, looking up at her mother's face.

"Oh, but not everything is how it sounds in fairy tales," Rikki said just as the island disappeared from view.

Only Reggie caught how down her mother was acting. It was like she had been overcome with sadness as soon as she reached the island. This sudden sadness couldn't be for Zane's ill father. No it came on too quickly. Like out of nowhere, she remembered her messed up, secret teen life that was never shared.

The brunette stood perfectly still one the highest point on her island. She let the summer air whip around her and blow her blue dress in all directions. Her shinny blue eyes, the ones that matched her fathers, were locked on something out in the ocean. Except for the birds and bugs, all was quiet.

The blond pulled her messy hair back from her eyes. She was looking for the thing the brunette had caught. To her, nothing was out there but water. But she stretched the sea with her light brown eyes, trying her hardest to find what her best friend could see. Air whipped under her white and blue patterned dress, almost blowing up too high.

"I give up," Megg said. "What are you looking at?" Her blond hair fell out of its pony tail again.

"A boat," Aqua answered spinning and letting her brunette fly out in all directions. "There was a boat moving dangerously close to our island."

Aqua took Megg's messy hair and put it up in a perfect pony tail. Then she handed her friend a clip for the zip line ride back to the beach. Zip lining was something Megg's father created for Aqua and her two little sisters, when he was around, for fun. Now it was used as a fast way back to the beach from varies points on the island, mostly by Aqua and Megg.

Once at the beach, the two girls passed two identical girls warring the same style dress as Aqua and Megg but in white and red. As soon as the spotted their sister, they were at her ether side in an instant. For sisters, Aqua and the twins were closer than most because they had been stuck on their island for all of their lives.

"Hey gals, what happenin'" Jasper asked his little sister as they walked into the kitchen.

"Aqua saw something," Megg told him passing his little kitchen table workshop.

Jasper and his year younger brother Marcus were into all these ocean maps. They studied them, hoping to find some sunken ship or treasure. Since their father's accident, though, they were not allowed to go out to do dives without their mother, Cleo or Lewis watching them. The boys didn't see what that would do if they drowned, but it was an encouraged rule, and they followed it.

As they walked into the living room, Cleo and Bella turned around to see what their daughters were doing.

"Aqua and Megg saw something out in the water," Rose blurted.

"Did they Rosie?" Cleo said picking up her daughter. "What did you two see in the water?" She looked back at Megg and Aqua.

"Well, Aqua saw it, but she said it was a boat. She said that it was going slow by the island. I didn't see it, but I believed her, because I always do," Megg babbled on.

"What did this boat look like?" Bella asked.

"It was big, I mean really big, and it had the word or name Bennett on it," Aqua explained.

"Isn't Bennett the name of that really, really old guy who lives in the really, really big house?" Lilly asked, because even though they lived on an island didn't mean they were too separated from the real world, just not hanging on to it for dear life.

"I remember him. Aqua and I did community serves for him this summer after he got sick," Megg reminded everyone. "But he's sick, why would he have his boat out?"

Aqua looked at her mother and knew right away what was going on. She had been introduced to her mother's world two years ago when she was searching the attic and found a letter sent to her by one of her old friends. Aqua had done a good job keeping the secret from her little sisters and even Megg and her brothers, but Aqua could tell it would be secret from Megg for long. It was about time she started dropping hints.

"Maybe, his care taker took it out. You know for a spin or something and went out too far," Cleo improvised setting Rose down. "Ok Bella and I will start lunch and you four go find Marcus." And with that the conversation was over.

Katie sat on her front porch watching the movers bring box after box into her older neighbor's house. The summer air was blowing her fire red hair everywhere as she sat perfectly still in her mini skirt and tank top. She was hopping one of the kids moving into that house would be cute and want to date her.

"What are you doing, sis?" Peter asked as he walked up with their little sister, Alice.

"I'm waiting for the new family," Katie answered as if it were obvious.

"In that, who do you think is moving into that house, a French swimsuit model?" Peter asked pushing Alice into the house.

Katie gave him a nasty look. Then she turned her attention back to the house. "It's the Bennetts. They have to have some cute son, and I need a new guy who won't leave me after one date."

"Please, you would have better luck with a boy from Leah's per-school class," Peter shoot back at her.

"What is all the fuss about out here. You two have Alice running for the hills," Charlotte said coming out of the house, Alice on her tail.

"Our new neighbors are going to be here soon," Katie said with a star struck tone.

Charlotte didn't look as enthusiastic as her daughter to be getting new neighbors. She actually looked frightened and nervous to be having one of her old arch enemies to be living across the street from her. It only meant that all three of them would show up one day and she would be busted.

"Let's all go inside and stop stalking the neighbors. I've made lunch," Charlotte said taking Katie by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" James asked his wife as their four kids ate.

"Oh it's just the Bennett boy is coming back. I knew him when we were young and we did not get along well," Charlotte confessed. "Actually I didn't get along with his wife well either and she hated me more than him."

"Come on sweetie, you can't actually think that she will remember something you did in high school. I mean how bad could it have been, you stole her boyfriend, her popularity, her friends. That is nothing you couldn't over look now," James said trying to cheer her up.

Charlotte locked her eyes on his and whispered, "It was bigger than high school, and I know she will never forgive and forget."

James pulled her closer to him and said in a bit louder voice, "You would be surprised at what people can forget."

Charlotte leaned in on him and brought her voice back to the whisper. "You be surprised what I did back in high school."

_A/N: CONTEST- I have hidden ten names from the twilight saga in this story. If you can find all ten then I will give you a small role in this story. Privet Message or review the names to me to win. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights**

_A/N: I made a mistake there are 11 names from Twilight saga in this story. Thanks Kaylauer for pointing that out. So if you can find all 11 then your name will be used in this story. Good Luck._

Chapter 2

The sunset was beautiful. It helped Aqua think, to be alone, on the beach, at sunset. Her life was a mess. Her mother and Bella both knew how she felt, but she was still lost in her own secrets, and was alone in the world. Her father, sisters and best friend didn't know how she felt, how her life was. They didn't' understand her.

The waves hit the shore, making the relaxing sound she had grown to love from her years on the island. Laying back, she closed her eyes and let the waves just lull her into a still relaxing mood. The air swarmed her body, creating its own little cloud, picking her up and taking her to a better place, a place where she could be herself.

"Aqua!" Megg called breaking Aqua's peace.

Megg looked frightened, running towards Aqua. She was holding a piece of paper that was blank to Aqua's view, but was not blank at all.

"Megg is everything ok?" Aqua asked.

"No, I was looking for a picture of my mom in high school and I found this." Megg held out the paper, which was a note written from Cleo to Bella when they were in senior year of high school. The print was messy and obviously written in a hurry, but very much readable, understandable was a different story.

"Bells, It's Rikki. We need to help her before she makes the worst mistake ever. Zane Bennett can't find her anywhere. We need to look- Cleo." Aqua read the note three times before looking back at Megg.

"So what does this mean?" She asked.

"Bennett, it means the boat belongs to one of our mother's friends, because he is motioned right here," Megg explained.

"Just because he is motioned in a quick note, doesn't mean he is one of their friends," Aqua pointed out.

Megg gave her a look before saying, "I know Rikki was their friend, and if they had this Bennett person looking for her then he was their friend. You do believe it, I know you and this is one of your believing me faces."

It was true, Aqua did believe her because she was right. Zane Bennett was Cleo and Bella's friend, but there was more to it than just being their friend, he was Rikki's boyfriend and now husband. After joining her mother's world she read everything anyone had ever wrote her and everything she had ever written. She knew their story front and back, back and front, and she knew Cleo's other friend Emma. But according to her mother and Bella, she had to keep it secret from Megg.

"I'll figure all this out," Megg said rereading the note. "I so want to know more and who these people are."

"Good luck with your task," Aqua said believing if Megg figured this all out herself then she would not get in trouble for telling her and would have a friend in her world.

**H2O Just Add Water **

The door bell rang at the Bennett mansion. Elise ran to answer the door with Luke on her tail. Rikki was behind them with Claire in her arms. Reggie and Zeen stayed put in the living room, hating what their father had made them ware for the dinner. It was just some of their old friends, why dress up?

As soon as Rikki and Emma saw each other they were hugging. Elise was shocked at how close her mother was with someone who did not wear a suit. Luke was shocked to see a girl Reggie's age that was not getting down to his level and say, "Oh look how cute you are. We are going to have lots of fun."

"Reggie, Zeen come meet Emmett and Ashley," Rikki said as the Dove family entered the living room.

Ashley was in a simple white dress and looked like she was going to the movies. Standing next to Reggie, who was wearing a blue party dress, she looked under dressed. Emmett, on the other hand, was in his nicest suits and looked nice even next to Zeen.

"Ok, why don't the kids stay here, while we go into the kitchen," Rikki said placing Claire in her play pin.

"I'm not a kid," Reggie and Ashley pointed out at the same time, but the parents didn't hear.

While Emmett and Zeen talked, Reggie and Ashley sat silent next to each other and watched Luke and Elise. Nether girl wanted to be there and talking would just ruin their moods more. Ashley thought about how close Reggie lived to Katie and how easily she would see them together and turn her into the social outcast.

"Do you know Katie More?" Reggie finally asked.

"Know her, she is my best friend," Ashley said. "I guess she has already introduced herself to you."

"You could say that," Reggie said. "She gave me her name, heard I don't swim and don't like water, called me a freak and, for some odd reason, Aqua, and ignored me ever since."

Ashley laughed a bit and said in a sweet voice, "That's Katie for you."

"You don't seem like you are anything like her, and you two are friends?" Reggie asked. "That's so weird, I'll never get this place."

"Oh I'm sure you'll get use to it. Aqua is… like you," Ashley said in a soft sweet voice.

"Thanks, I think," Reggie said.

**H2o Just Add Water **

Zane placed the tray in the middle of the table. He and Ash both took a drink, Rikki and Emma kept away. The open window showed a beautiful view of the half moon. The two girls were rather enjoying it.

"Oh it's been so long," Emma started.

"I know, the last time we were all together was Cleo and Lewis's wedding," Rikki pointed out.

"Everyone knows that, because that was the last time their location was known. Have you gotten any word that we haven't?" Zane asked.

"None. They have sent us a simple card once a year to say they are alive and well, but no return address and no location hint, nothing," Ash said. "It really is like they don't want to be with other people."

Rikki looked over at Emma. It was hard for her, she always worried that something bad happened to Cleo and now they don't want to face the consequences. No one would blame her, if that was the reason. Anything could go wrong in their world, leaving them in terrible situations where someone might want to hide from the world.

Rikki and Zane were also worried for Bella's sake. They use to get letter after letter from her. They were always talking about something. But then Will died and it was like Bella and her three kids disappeared as well. Rikki always thought she knew where Cleo and Lewis were, even if she denied it. There was always just a small bit of knowing in her voice when they talked about her.

"Let's try to stay away from depressing topics tonight," Rikki suggested. "Hey how's that boy of yours?"

"Emmett, he's doing better in school and I think he is finally thinking about going to college," Emma admitted. "But Emmett is not who I'm worried about anymore. It's Ashley. She isn't making the right choices and is getting mixed up with all the mean girls. You know I got 5 calls from her school last year saying she was in the office."

"If she is really acting up then maybe some time with Reggie is what she needs. You know I've never actually seen Reggie with a girl her age. She doesn't make friends easily." Rikki confessed.

There was a short silence before Ash said, "You do know who lives right across the street."

"No actually, only Reggie and Zeen met them. Do you?" Zane asked.

"Um… It's Charlotte and her husband James More," Emma confessed.

"Charlotte, Seriously!" Rikki chocked out.

"Oh my, please tell me there won't be a war zone on this street," Zane asked. "The last thing we want is for one of our other neighbors to call the police because they think you are using some sort of magic to mess with Charlotte."

Rikki gave Zane her I'm-an-angel smile and said, "I promise not to use my power to mess with Charlotte. No promises about the war zone, that might be unavoidable."

Everyone else laughed at this. They knew for a fact that Rikki, being Rikki, would set up some sort of war zone between their houses. She would even transform the house into a protective fort. Emma could even see the gears working in the mind as she tried to think of a non-magical way to mess with Charlotte. _You would think we were over that kind of stuff _Emma thought. But there was no stopping Rikki once she placed her mind to doing something.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights**

_A/N:There was a winner. She Found all 11. Her User name is Kaylauer. The 11 names were Bella, Emmett, Rose (Rosalie), Alice, Leah, Claire, Jasper, Charlotte, James, Peter, and Marcus. Thanks to anyone that tried to enter. _

Chapter 3

Emma walked into her daughters room. She held a neatly pleated school uniform in one hand and a dark blue backpack in the other. Placing the backpack at the foot of Ashley's bed she said, "It's time to get up. You don't want to be late on your first day back to school."

Ashley mooned then flipped over to face her mom. She eyed the uniform the second her eyes were open. The only thing Ashley hated about her school was the dreaded uniform. It was a Dark blue plaid skirt, a button up white blouse, and a black vest, all complemented with the black Mary Jane's, made special for the school. The annoying little fish looking cress was always in the left corner of the vest. Hair was always up in either a bun, pony tail or a braid of some kind.

"I'm up," Ashley said sheepishly to her mother, who had started picking up around her daughter's messy room.

"Good, Emmett is going to walk you there and I believe you can walk yourself home," Emma asked.

"I can walk myself there," Ashley said sitting up and pulling the shirt from the little stack her mother had given her.

"I know, but it would make me feel better if Emmett were with you on your first day," Emma said taking the pile of dirty clothes she had collected and leaving the room, and Ashley to get dressed in silence.

Once dressed, Ashley made her way to the bathroom where she perfected her braid in only two minutes, brushed her teeth, and put on a little make-up, just enough she would look good, but her mother wouldn't notice. After her preparations, she finally made her way down stairs form breakfast.

"Are you ready for school, Ashley?" Ash asked his daughter giving her two slices of toast.

"I'm ready to see all my friends again," Ashley confessed. "I believe all my old friends will be on the cheer squad again."

"What about new friends? Don't you think you should talk to some of the new students, don't forget Reggie," Emma pointed out as she breezed through the kitchen on her way to work. "Why don't you meet me at the café after school?"

"Ok, I'll be there," Ashley said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door with Emmett.

**H2o Just add Water **

Lewis hugged his three daughters as he dropped them and Megg at the dock. Jasper and Marcus would bring them home in their boat, it was the only thing Bella allowed. Then he was gone before the girls even had a chance to start walking. They knew he was just going to lock himself away and work on another project that would just make them richer than they already were.

Aqua and Megg started leading the twins in the direction of the Lower section of their privet school. There were three levels Grade, Lower and Upper. Aqua and Megg were starting Upper as Lilly and Rose were starting Lower. Jasper was two years from graduating while Marcus was a year above his sister.

"I think we have some newbies," Megg said pointing to who Aqua could only guess, from the many picture she had seen of him, was Zane Bennett and two of his known five kids, four of which Aqua knew the names of.

"Do you think one of them will be in the same class as us?" She asked pushing Lilly and Rose to their school.

"Maybe, in our small school, it is a big possibility," Aqua said as the two of them entered the school and started to the lockers their sheet said were theirs.

Megg started going through her bag and placing things she did not need at the moment in her new locker. Behind her, Katie More walked up. She smiled before rudely saying, "Move dork."

Megg and Aqua spun on their heels to face the red-head. She had her hair up in the school required bun and her cheerleader smile on. On her shoulder was a new pink school bag, the color she would most likely sport any time she was not required to wear the dreaded school uniform.

"What's your problem Katie?" Megg asked closing her locker.

"My locker is next to the dorkiest girls in school, next to the new girl," Katie answered dropping her pink bag on the floor.

"Well good for you, come on Aqua," Megg said taking Aqua's arm and dragging her in the direction of their first class.

Once inside the class room, Aqua saw someone she hated having in her class more than Katie and all her cheerleading followers. It was not because she was mean, she was actually the nicest person in her whole grade. It was because she was her and Ashley's cousin. Her name was Kathleen Gilbert. Kathleen was always a threat to Aqua and Megg's family's way of life to have around. Cleo's sister and Emma's brother both didn't know where Cleo or Lewis were and had no idea that Aqua was their daughter. Kathleen was closer to that conclusion and that was not good for their life style or Aqua's secret she shared with her mother and Bella.

"Hey Aqua, Megg," Kathleen greeted them in her angelic voice, "How was summer for you?"

"Same old same old, we stayed on our island and hung out with our siblings," Megg told her. "It's great to have you in our class again." Megg knew about some of the danger Kathleen held, but being around her was always a delight that sometimes the danger in the situation disappeared from her mind completely.

Students made their way into class just as the bell sounded. Their teacher, Mrs. Benjamin, Megg's signal aunt, walked into the class room and surveyed her new students. She smiled and said, "Welcome all of you to the Upper school at Maggie Williams Academy. I know all of you will get along well. I see we have some new students as well as the old. I'm Mrs. Benjamin as most should know. I worked with your teacher last year, Mrs. Nile, on some of your more challenging projects. Like in Lower school, either I or Mr. Gill will be your teacher throughout your Upper school years. Let's get started learning some names."

Mrs. Benjamin started down her class role sheet calling out everyone's name in full. "Carter Allen… Megan Benjamin… Regina Bennett…"

"I go by Reggie," Reggie piped in from the back of the room.

"Ok, Zeen Bennett… Max Case… Ashley Dove… Laura Ellen… Nicole Fright… Tilden Farman… Kathleen Gilbert… Mark Hutter… Kelsey Kate… Grayson Lewis… Katie More… Benny Potter… Nickolas Roll… Amy Ritter… Bob Smith… Henry Tinton… and Aqua." Mrs. Benjamin finished the class list with surprise to the fact that Aqua did not have a last name. Most were confused by that same fact when she was in Lower and Grade school and was ready to explain herself.

"I'm a foster child with my two younger siblings. We are moved around so much in this area that we don't even hold the same last name for more than a month or two. No one really knows our original last name so we just leave it at Aqua." She made herself sound so sure so that every student, besides Megg, would believe the lie her mother and father had come up with. It also saved them from having to give an address. If they moved around too much then the address would change every few months as well.

"Very well then," Mrs. Benjamin said before starting the class. She explained the year so well even hitting on the activities they would be working on in gym, art, and computer classes which they had with Mrs. Davis. Aqua and Reggie got pinched looks when the mention of swimming was going to be a big part of gym this year. Excuses ran through Aqua's head as fast as they could on their way down to their first gym class of the year.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights **

Chapter 4

Aqua watched the pool water move slightly in the wind. Girls were getting dressed in bathing suits and grabbing towels for their first swimming class. Megg already had her hair in her swim cap when she walked up behind Aqua.

"You know it's not that hard and they will teach you," She said trying to get her friend to swim with the rest of the group.

"I'm good. Water has always been a soft spot for me, and the resent accidents were no help. I'll be staying away from the water," Aqua spoke quietly so that only Megg could hear her. "You know that your aunt is amazed at how much you still like the water, even after…"

Megg smiled, even with the sad memory brought back to her thoughts, "I love the water and one silly accident is not going to stop me from doing the things I love to do. I know our mothers is still distant from the memory and now thinks of the water as a danger, but that is not going to make me scared of the things I use to love. Maybe you should be the same way."

Aqua sighed, "I don't think that the accident is the reason for our mothers fear of water and it is definitely not mine. There are other reasons I don't want to talk about. You don't have to worry about me and my strange changing fears. You have fun, really."

Megg turned and walked away. She followed the other girls out to the pool where they met up with the boys. Megg came around to the front where Zeen Bennett was standing, waiting for instruction. Reggie was nowhere in sight. Megg wondered if Reggie was afraid like Aqua. Behind her, Ashley and Katie were joking with the other girls on the cheer squad, Laura Ellen, Kelsey Kate, and Amy Ritter. They thought it was silly of Aqua to be afraid of something that was a natural part of life.

"Ok, let's began. I want half of you in one lane and half in the other," Mrs. Davis said as the students moved to different lanes. "We will start with simple choice."

**H2o Just Add Water **

The door opened to the health class room. Reggie walked in with her excuse form in her hand. She handed it to Mrs. Benjamin and took her seat next to Aqua. Reggie took a look at the girl sitting next to her. She was wrapped into a book that was larger than most books girls in grade 9 would read. Reggie took one glimpse at the title and was taken back. Aqua was reading a book on mermaids and the magic connected to them.

"Why are you reading that?" Reggie asked.

The sudden noise from beside her, shocked Aqua a small bit. She looked up at Reggie and then back at the book. "Because I like magic. I find it strangely intrusting. Is that a problem?"

"No I just wanted to know," Reggie said. "I like magic too."

Aqua looked at her. "You do?"

"Yeah, I find all that stuff interesting. I've never read that book, but I have read some others. Mostly stolen from my mom."

Un to Reggie's knowledge, Aqua understood better then Reggie herself. The books taken from her mother were ones Aqua, her mother and Bella had read as well, keeping copies hidden in the same place most, but apparently not all, the letters, notes or any other written evidence of their world's secrets. From the way Reggie talked, and acted around others, Aqua could only guess she too had entered their secret world. Reggie, on the other hand, was unaware of the many people in on her little secret. She knew of her mother and how much her father knew, but kept most of her life from them for safety reasons. But, like Aqua, she was getting the feeling that they shared the same secret.

"I'm Aqua, kind of like the Spanish word for water but more English tied," Aqua said extending her hand out to Reggie.

"I'm Reggie, well full name Regina Bennett, but I like Reggie better." Reggie took Aqua's hand in hers and they shook.

Reggie curled her bottom lip under her top, then asked, so low that only Aqua could hear, "Why don't you swim?"

Aqua looked Reggie in the eye, debating whether or not she should tell her motives for not getting near the water. In truth, Aqua was scared that her prediction about Reggie might not be true. She did not want to go into everything, if Reggie didn't know anything about the secret world Aqua and the adults belong to.

"I've been afraid of the water since I was a little kid," Aqua answered.

Reggie nodded as if to say that was her reason too. Reggie gave Aqua a good look over then asked the question she was dying to, "I've heard some things about you that I really want to get strait what is true and what is not. Do you really live on an island?"

"I do," Aqua answered shyly

"And you and your sisters just don't want people to know your last name, it's not that you don't really have one?"

"That's also true," Aqua answered more hesitantly than before.

"And no one has met your parents because they ran away at the age of 16 because no one would let them be together, and now they hide from their friends and family because they are too scared to face them?"

"Now that is where your story starts to get mixed up," Aqua explained just as the students started to file in for their next class. "I'll explain after school. Meet me by the flag pole, there is a lot I want to talk about."

**H2o Just Add Water**

The final bell rang and Reggie made her way to the flag pole. As she walked up, she spotted Megg from her class and two little girls she didn't know. Two boys were there as well but it looked like they were leaving soon. Before Reggie even made it over to Aqua the other people were all gone. Reggie walked up with a sweet, "Hi."

"Hey, I didn't think you would come," Aqua said playfully. "I have the best spot for us to talk, it's so hidden, no one would find us."

"Ok, as long as I don't get lost, I believe my parents will allow it," Reggie said as she followed Aqua down to the beach.

Down at the beach, there was a spot hidden off from the natural view. The spot was hidden by a couple of large rocks that made a perfect seat for the two girls. Aqua lead Reggie down easily and they both made themselves comfortable.

"Most the stories running around our school are rumors," Aqua started. "The truth is, my parents did run away, but not because they weren't allowed to be together. They ran away right after their wedding to the island which my father bought after selling his first of many scientific projects.

"They moved to the island to be not only safe, but to keep it safe from people who wanted to develop it. There is no way my mom or her friends would let that place be developed, after everything they had seen there.

"As you could have already guessed, my parents were not 16 when they ran away, but my mother was 15 the first time she actually explored the island with two of her three friends. Then when everyone was parting, my parents thought that they would just live, hidden on the island, and protect it. One of my mother's friends fond out but she lives there now too, so it doesn't matter."

Aqua gave Reggie a second to take this all in. When she was sure she could handle it, Aqua said in a quiet voice, "You know our mother's exploration on the island is what made our lives how they are today."

"Does that mean your mother is… Cleo?" Reggie asked.

Aqua nodded. "And my father is Lewis. You know you can't tell your parents that, my mom would kill me if she knew I was just telling you."

"I don't like to tell my mom much. She doesn't even know about me," Reggie confessed. "I didn't think she would handle it well."

Aqua gave her a small smile and said, "I can't tell her, she would know who I was. And we can't have that. So are we in this together?"

Reggie smile, thinking she had finally made a friend in the one place she didn't want to be, "We're in this together, and no matter what happens I have your back."

"Likewise," Aqua said giving Reggie a small huge to show she meant what she said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights **

Chapter 5 

"But Katie, this is a tradition we're talking about. If you don't have the party, how will the olders know that we are not like the rest of the youngers?" Ashley asked Katie that night on her phone, in her room, where her mother couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, but I just can't have a with all that is going on in my life right now," Katie answered.

"What's going on? You can tell me anything," Ashley said.

Katie sighed, "I really can't. Hey, why don't you have the party at your place? You could invite the whole cheer squad and some of the cooler girls like Nicole Fright or your cousin Kathleen Gilbert. Then some of the cute boys like Mark Hutter and Carter Allen. Just don't invite the losers like Aqua or that new girl."

"That wouldn't work, my mother would make me invite Reggie. Her mother and mine were close when they were our age or something like that," Ashley confessed.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to be a cheerleader, then you can't be seen with the losers like Reggie. She was already seen talking to Aqua, the island girl." Katie laughed.

"Come on Katie, you know that rumor is not true," Ashley said unconvinced herself.

"Whatever, just don't invite them if you like your reputation to stay the same," Katie threatened before she hung up.

**H2o Just Add Water **

"Are you sure it's the same girl?" Cleo asked her oldest daughter as the two of them made dinner with Bella.

"Yes, positive, same last name, all the knowledge, and she told me not the other way around. It's your friends and they are back," Aqua said handing her mother the salad bowl. "Reggie even looks a bit like the girl in the pictures. Coincidental?"

"Aqua has a point there," Bella confessed as she pulled the casserole out of the oven.

"Have you seen this Reggie?" Cleo asked a bit too smugly.

Bella looked up and whispered, "No."

"But I have," Aqua butted in, "And she does. Really you have to believe me."

Cleo looked over to Bella. They exchanged a worried glance before Cleo said, "I'll think about it. In the mean time, can you get everyone for dinner?"

**H2o Just Add Water **

"Just a small party, a few of the kids from my class, that's all," Ashley said trying to convenes her parents of her party idea.

"As long as I don't have to be there, do whatever," Emmett said taking a bite of his pasta.

Emma looked over to Ash who was looking at the puppy-dog face Ashley had put on to get her way. Emma didn't think Ashley's idea of small and hers were the same. She didn't want many kids to be running around her nice clean house.

"You will clean all messes and I get to approve the guest list," Emma said quietly, "But other than that, go ahead."

"Yes, thank you so much mom," Ashley squealed running around and kissing her mother on the cheek.

"And no boys," Ash said quickly.

Ashley spun around to face her father. "Daddy," she whined.

"Fine," he said as his daughter kissed his cheek too.

"Hey, can I have Jasper and Marcus over?" Emmett asked hopping to get the same sure.

"You know you are grounded. After that last stunt you three pulled, I don't think you will see them for a long time," Emma said.

"I still can't believe their parents were ok with it," Ash said under his breath.

"I told you, their mother let's them do practically anything. They even have their own boat and can use it to go anywhere they want." Emmett was trying to get his parents to loosen their grip on him and his sister. He heard everyday what kind of intrusting stuff his two friends were doing or what their sister and her friend were doing and it made him jealous. There was always one problem, their mother's fear of the seen world.

"I will not have my children running around unsupervised and that is final," Emma said getting up from the table leaving her family.

**H2o Just Add Water **

Katie sat in her room looking at the small cup of water sitting in front of her. Earlier that afternoon, after she had gotten home from school, she tried to take her normal relaxing bath, but when she got herself wet, a golden mermaid's tail appeared where her legs once were. She freaked, but didn't tell anyone. Now alone in her room, she was going to test her idea of the drop of water on her skin.

Slowly, she tipped the cup, watching the water slowly flow from it, to mid air, to her bare leg. The drop sat there for ten seconds before her legs disappeared. The conclusion scared her. She had somehow, in some very unknown way, become a mermaid. What was she going to tell people? Was she going to tell people? Questions like these ran through her head as she thought about what her friends would think and what the olders would think.

Just then there was a soft knock on her door and a small voice saying, "K.K. mommy said it dinner time."

Leah's soft voice shocked Katie. Quickly grabbing the towel she had hung across her desk chair she said, "Leah, just tell mom I'll be down in a second."

Katie dried herself off as fast as she could, watching as her legs repapered, and ran down stairs. Looking around the room, she spotted so much water. The simple liquid that was meant for vital human needs, was now such a scare to her. How was she to swim the next day? She would need a note from her mother, and getting one would be no walk in the park.

Thinking quickly, she gave off her best fake cough. Charlotte looked over at her daughter and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Um… yeah, it was just a cough," Katie said before she broke out into a fake coughing fit.

Charlotte leaned over and felt her oldest daughter's forehead. "I don't think you should be in that water at school. I'm sending you with a note tomorrow," She said picking up Leah and feeling her forehead too.

Hiding a smile, Katie whined, "But I have to swim. I'll look like a loser if I don't." Which in a way was true, but she would look like a freak with a tail if she did.

"Well at least you will be a well loser, not like the others in that freezing water," Charlotte said feeling Alice's forehead as she came up behind her.

"Fine, I won't swim," Katie said taking her plate.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights **

Chapter 6 

Aqua and Reggie looked up from their work when they heard the health class room door open. It was not exactly normal for other students to get out of swimming. It just wasn't cool to be seen as not being able to swim, a rule placed by the girl at the door herself, Katie More.

"What's Katie doing here?" Reggie asked in a whisper to Aqua. "She is one of the popular girls, right?"

"I have no idea. She is a popular, and they always swim," Aqua explained. "Unless, Charlotte… that's impossible." She said the last part more to herself, but un to her luck, Reggie caught it.

Katie sat at a desk in the back, without even a look towards Aqua or Reggie. Aqua pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote, "Meet me at the beach, the place we were at yesterday, after school." She handed it to Reggie, who nodded after reading it.

**H2o Just Add Water **

"Just a one more lap before getting out," Mrs. Davis called to the kids.

Megg Finished up at the same time as Kathleen and Ashley. The three of them walked into the dressing room. Kathleen was skipping around like she just got the part of some big play, with Megg close behind her, thinking about ways to get Aqua to swim. Ashley was last, trudging her way as slowly as she could.

"Hey, Megg, you know what's up with this whole Aqua ageist water think. She used to love to swim?" Kathleen asked as she got her clothes from her locker.

"Recently, I don't think I know what's up with Aqua at all. She's changed her mind about a lot of things," Megg admitted. "She answers some of my questions like she is hiding something."

"Like Katie," Ashley put in to herself.

"What's up with Katie?" Megg asked now interested.

"She's just acting like Aqua and that new girl, Ruthie…"

"It's Reggie," Megg corrected.

"Whatever," Ashley continued, "She's acting like a dork, not swimming, changing her mind about everything, acting like she is keeping some big secret, and this is all coming up out of the blue."

Megg pulled on her white blouse then looked back over to where Ashley was combing her blond hair. Kathleen buttoned up her black vest and joined Ashley by the sink. She took a quick look at her French-braided short blond hair, making sure no piece was out of place. A second later, Megg joined them trying, aimlessly, to get her hair to do something appropriate for school.

"I mean, Aqua has been my friend forever, but she is always changing or finding something to hide from me, and her sisters," Megg shared.

"Katie is just now getting into that, but I've known her forever as well, and somehow, I believe my mother would like to find any reason in the world that I should stop hanging out with her," Ashley confessed.

"Well that most likely because your mother and hers did not get along when they were in school," Kathleen shared.

"Yeah, I've heard that," Ashley confessed, "But what would one of them have done that would tick the other off so much that they have to hate each other now?"

"My mother and father don't know that answer, but they did say that Auntie Em, Aunt Cleo were always keeping some secret from them," Kathleen Reported.

With the mention of Cleo, Megg knew to get out of the conversation as quickly as she could, not to blow their secret. She waved goodbye to the girls as she left to return to the class room. Megg also wanted to speak with Aqua and Reggie before class started.

She entered the room to see Aqua and Reggie sitting next to each other and Katie across the room. She was amazed Katie hadn't taken the opportunity to get her new cool group together. But she didn't care long enough to actually ask about it. Megg made her way to the space in-between Aqua and Reggie and said, "Hi-a!"

Aqua and Reggie jumped at the sudden noise next to them. Aqua turned her attention away from her book and said, "Hey, why are you trying to scare us to death."

"I'm not. I just wanted to know what on earth you two were doing yesterday," Megg asked.

"We were just talking. I was showing Reggie the town, is that a crime?" Aqua asked.

"No, it's just you were to meet me at the Juice bar. Ashley and Katie were there and you know I don't like facing the two of them alone," Megg said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Reggie said as if it was her fault Aqua wasn't with Megg.

Megg smiled, "It's ok, I just wanted to know where you two were, that's all."

"Just the beach, I was showing her spots you think are dangerous. You know the one, with the rocks," Aqua admitted.

"Oh, well go ahead and hurt yourselves then, I want no part of that," Megg said as she walked back to her seat.

"So you run around an island with no supervision, but when it comes to visiting a place on the beach, she won't go for it. I don't understand your friend, Aqua," Reggie admitted just to Aqua.

**H2o Just Add Water**

Aqua jumped, landing perfectly on her feet on the lowest rock. Reggie climbed slowly down behind her. The two of them were heading for the water to take a swim out to Mako island's Moon Pool. Aqua had been shown the pool by her mother and Bella. The allowed her to go there whenever she pleased, as long as she was being safe, and going in the underwater entrance. They didn't want her slipping and hurting herself as Lewis had recently.

The girls took their time getting there, watch colorful swim by and counting the number of dolphins they passed. Reggie was new to these waters and found them gorgeous. The different corals and fish looked nothing like the ones she had seen in Virginia, USA, France, of Japan. The entire place just took her breath away.

Once the girls finally made their way into the pool, Reggie was in shock. The cave was bigger than she pictured it, the small trickle of water running down the wall, was amazing just by itself. Aqua explained how her parents found the waterfall with her mother and Bella and the cave with her mother and Emma. She shared all the stories she had read from her mother's dairy and the ones she was told. Aqua even shared some of the experiences she had while in the moon. Most were not as intrusting as their parents, but they were not boring.

Reggie found the place just as relaxing as Aqua did and since she heard Bella, Emma and their mothers had not visited in years, Reggie was free to visit just as Aqua was. It was nice, for Reggie, to know that she had a place of her own, expressly with her siblings taking over her house and her parents controlling how she looked every few days. She was also finding Aqua to be an actual friend, not like the kids she use to know who just used her for the money and power she had. Reggie was finding that she was going to actually like this town, unlike the others she was in.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights **

Chapter 7

"Aqua, it's been weeks since we talked," Megg said one afternoon after school.

"What do you mean, we live together. It's hard to not have a day when we hang out," Aqua said as the two of them waited for Marcus and Jasper to take them home. Lilly and Rose were paying no attention to their sister as they sat doing their lower school homework.

"And that's why I have to say something," Megg said. "I mean this is the first time in forever you have come home with us and not waiting for your father. It's the first time since school started you haven't been with Reggie. It's the first time since you meet Reggie that you have even bothered to talk to me."

"That's not true, Megg we talk every day," Aqua pointed out.

"Yeah, then you see Reggie and run off with her. Aqua, I've ignored some of your other strange habits, with the promise of an answer. So where is this answer?" Megg was now yelling and the twins were starting to notice this was not the normal conversations they had.

Aqua looked Megg in the eye. Close to tears, she said, "I'm not allowed to give you an answer."

"Who told you that, Reggie?" Megg moved closer to Aqua's face.

"Your mother gave me those orders, actually. And I'm not going to go agents what she said. I'll wait for my father." And with that Aqua ran off toward the beach tears in her eyes. Megg stood in shock next to the twins who did not seem happy at the scene that had just played out in front of them.

**H2o Just Add Water**

"Hey, Sis, what's up," Emmett asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just getting my guest list ready for the party," Ashley answered putting down her pencil and looking back to her brother.

Emmett leaned over and took a look at the list. "No Reggie Bennett? Mom is not going to approve of that."

"I've got a plan for that, I'll tell mom I invited her, and say she couldn't come." Ashley smiled at her idea.

"Don't you think Mom would ask Mrs. Bennett if Reggie was invited?" Emmett asked sitting down next to his sister.

Ashley looked at him. "This might be harder than I thought." Then she tried to leave the kitchen but ran right into Emma, who was caring a large bag of groceries.

"Ashley, where are you running off to?" Emma asked as she set the bag down. "Do you have the list for next Friday?"

Ashley sighed, but nodded and handed her the list of names. Emma read down the list, reading the same names she did for Ashley's every birthday party.

"Didn't you invite anyone new?" Emma asked handing the list back to her daughter.

"Mom," Ashley whined. "I've known these people forever. I thought you would like that nothing has changed since we moved her and I started a privet school."

"Sweetie, I didn't want to see nothing change, there have been new people showing up at your school. Have you even spoken to that girl, Aqua?"

"I've tried. She goes out of her way to avoid me though." Ashley thought about whenever she saw Aqua in the hall that Aqua would turn and face the wall before Ashley could pass. It was like Aqua didn't want to talk to her at all. It was amazing she and Reggie even spoke to each other. People thought that Aqua only spoke to Megg.

"What about Reggie?" Emma asked with more curiosity than before.

"Reggie stays with Aqua," Ashley admitted because it was true. Reggie was never seen without Aqua or one of her siblings. Ashley never did have a chance to talk to her. There was also the Katie thing, but that was different.

"I think you should invite Reggie."

"I can't, she and Katie don't get along well, and… it just wouldn't be smart." Ashley once tried telling her mother about the well balanced social system their school has, but her mother just went off talking about her school when she was Ashley's age.

"Sweetie, I'm not trying to force you to be friends with anyone, but you should at least try to be nice," Emma said before walking away.

**H2o Just Add Water**

Reggie walked into her house after a swim with Aqua to find Zeen sitting in the family room with Claire on his lap. Reggie was taken by surprise at the fact that Zeen was holding Claire and the fact that Claire was away from her mother. She walked slowly into the kitchen to find her mother alone in one of her we-need-to-talk moods.

"Is something wrong?" Reggie asked.

"No nothing is wrong. What would give you that idea?" Rikki said setting her coffee down on the table. "Why don't you sit?"

Reggie took a water bottle from the frig and sat down in front of her mother. She could sense a strange tenseness in the room as the two of them sat there, together. It wasn't a scene you would see often.

"I was just noticing that you have been out of the house more since we moved here," Rikki started.

"Yeah, I've found this place more intrusting then our old homes," Reggie answered taking a sip of the water.

Rikki smiled. "Have you made any friends?"

"One," Reggie answered hesitantly.

"Really, what's her name?" Rikki asked getting interested in her daughter's life.

"It's Aqua," Reggie answered plainly.

"Aqua, and dose Aqua have a last name?"

"No," Reggie answered too quickly.

"No? She must have a last name," Rikki said.

"She does not. It's complicated. She has two little sisters, and they have lived with many foster parents around this area," Reggie said quoting the story Aqua, Rose and Lilly were to give anyone in town.

"Can I meet this Aqua? Why don't we have a dinner with Aqua, Zeen's friend Peter, and Elise and Luke's friend Alice… from across the street," Rikki suggested just as Zane walked in.

"I love that idea. It would be nice to meet some of these people our kids talk about," Zane said.

Reggie smiled, knowing Aqua wouldn't come. She would also like to meet the boy across the street who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She would talk to Aqua tomorrow about the dinner and then tell her parents that Aqua's foster parents this month are super strict and won't let her come. It was a perfect plan. Her mother would never know why Aqua couldn't really come.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights **

Chapter 8

Reggie stood waiting for Aqua at their usual spot after school. She watched as girls and boys of all ages walked around looking like completely identical. Two girls started their way for Reggie. Reggie had meet them before, they were Lilly and Rose McCartney, Aqua's little sisters. With the school uniform on, the twins looked more like clones.

"Lilly, Rose," Reggie greeted.

"Reggie," The twins greeted in unison.

Behind them was Marcus, Megg's older brother and Jasper's younger brother. He seemed to wonder, unlike the twins, why Reggie and Aqua seemed so close. He also wondered about his mother, his father's death, and Lewis's projects, so wondering wasn't usual for him.

"Reggie, waiting for Aqua I guess," Marcus asked pulling keys from his bag.

"Yes I am," Reggie announced proudly.

Marcus handed the keys to Lilly and said softly, "Make sure Jasper gets these or you won't get home till your daddy picks me and Aqua up."

Just as he said this, Aqua ran up. Megg followed close behind her laughing. Both girls seemed out of breath as they reached Reggie, Marcus, and the twins.

"That was so funny," Megg said when she caught her breath.

"You could say that again," Aqua said with one more laugh. "I wonder what Mrs. Perfect will have to say about that to her over-protective mother."

"Don't tell me you two were prancing Ashley again," Jasper said coming up behind his sister and her best friend.

The two girls turned around just as Marcus said bye, kissed his sister on the forehead and ran off. Megg and Aqua smiled and started up in their laughing fit again. Then Aqua took Reggie by the arm and pulled her away from the group saying, "I'll see you all tonight."

The two girls ran for the beach not paying any attention to who was watching. They ran passed other students walking home or sitting doing homework. Two boys were playing basket ball on a nearer by court as four girls practiced for a volleyball tournament coming up. Aqua pulled Reggie passed where Peter More and Emmett Dove were working on a secret project and waiting for Marcus and whatever he was supposed to be bring. They waved as they passed by quickly.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the beach. Aqua started down the rocks first with Reggie close behind her. They ran down the beach, on the sand, for two feet before sitting down. Aqua started out at the waves crashing on the beach. Reggie looked out, watching for dolphins jumping in the waves.

"So, I think I know what the answered would be, but my mother wants to have you and some of my siblings friends over for dinner, you're invited," Reggie stated.

"Really, I don't think my mother would approve of that. You do know the answer. I'm not allowed to be seen by your mother or father, that's final," Aqua said a bit upset. "Even if I want to meet her."

Reggie looked at Aqua and said, "I'm not following."

"I want to go, love to actually, but my mother and Bella would never have it. Jasper and Marcus aren't even allowed to go over to Emmett's for the same reason, and they don't even look that much like Bella or Will and Emma barley knew Bella," Aqua explained barring her hand in the sand. "You know my mother would like to meet you."

"She would?" Reggie asked, scared.

"Yeah, she wants to know if you are really Rikki's daughter. She doesn't believe me the way Bella does," Aqua explained.

"That makes since," Reggie admitted standing up. "We going to swim?"

"I'll race you to Mako," Aqua said with a smile.

**H2o Just Add Water **

Ashley looked at the damage done to her shirt once more. She stood, home alone, in her room. She changed into her blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans and was trying to get the stain out of her shirt.

Just then the phone rang, making Ashley jump and drop her shirt on the floor. She picked it up quickly and said a very mad, "Hello."

"Ashley, you seem upset, anyway I was thinking, for the party, you should invite Megg," Katie rambled on from the other end. "I don't know why, but she seems cooler when Aqua isn't with her. I don't know, just spit balling, recruiting new cheer leaders."

"I don't think so. Megg Benjamin completely destroyed my school top. What am I going to tell my mother?" Ashley asked.

"Was Aqua with her?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Katie replied.

"Then you see my point. Ok, just think it over, I'll see you tomorrow," Katie said hanging up without letting Ashley say bye.

Ashley set the phone down and started to wonder. She had spoken to Megg before without Aqua, after swim class that day. She acted just as weird as she did when she was with Aqua. Maybe it was her. Ashley had seen Ashley be just normal around people like Benny or Kelsey. So why was she so strange around her or Kathleen. Ashley had also seen Jasper and Marcus act a bit strange around Emmett. Neither of them had been over to her house or meet her mom. Maybe it was her mother and father's fault Megg and Aqua act so strangely. But that wasn't a thought Ashley stayed with long. For one neither Aqua or Megg knew her parents and two it would not explain the whole Katie thing. Katie wasn't related to Ashley like Kathleen. So what was their problem.

"Ashley, dinner," Ashley heard from downstairs.

She looked at the time, 6:00pm. What had she been doing that would make her lose track of time? She was going to get to the bottom of this thing and to do that she would have to observe Megg. Quickly, Ashley wrote her name under the scratched out Reggie. Then she raced downstairs to meet her family for dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights**

Chapter 9

Katie looked at the pictures once more. It didn't add up. There were four pictures from when her mother was younger and one from a Christmas party she went to after Alice was born. One of the pictures showed Charlotte in a pink dress standing next to a boy she had never met before. Another showed Charlotte hugging three other girls, Ashley's mother, Reggie's mother and again a girl she didn't know. The third was just Charlotte and her mother outside of their house. The fourth showed Charlotte with the same four girls as before, the same boy as before, and Reggie's father, but in this one the three girls don't exactly look happy. The picture from the party show Charlotte with Katie's teacher, her teacher's brother and his wife. Katie knew for a fact That his wife was Megg Benjamin's mother.

Katie made plains to talk to Megg at Ashley's party, for Ashley would never go against her wishes for anything. She just hoped Megg could give her the answers she needed.

**H2o Just Add Water**

Ashley was walking around the cafeteria, the next day, handing out invites to her party. Megg was sitting with Reggie and Aqua, as usual. When Ashley tossed the invite in front of her, Megg was surprised.

"Did Ashley Dove just invite you to her party?" Aqua asked.

"I think she did," Megg admitted.

"That is so weird, I don't get her," Reggie commented. "She's nice one minute, mean the next then nice again."

"She's influenced by her mother sometimes," Aqua explained. "She must have influenced this too. What I don't get is why she is not required to invite you, Reggie."

"Maybe she is, she's just lying about it. I won't have gone anyway," Reggie said.

"Are you going Megg?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know. It would be mean to go without you," Megg admitted.

"I don't care what you do. I think you should go," Aqua admitted.

"You want me to go," Megg said surprised. "Why? Ashley is just Katie More's dummy. There is no reason for me to go one of her parties."

"I just said you should go, not that my mother, or your would let you," Aqua said with a small laugh. "They won't let us go anywhere off the island."

"That's true, they probably won't," Megg said leaving the table.

"Unless they are influenced by me," Aqua said to Reggie.

"Why would you do that?" Reggie asked.

"Because, Ashley and Megg need to learn to be nice to each other for my predicted future, and since your part came true…"

"I get it. You want them together when they change."

"I want them in total trust-besties mood when the change. They both will need a friend and as soon as they change, Ashley is in with us."

"Good plan." Reggie smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"I know, and with Megg out, and my father taking the boys, and the twins being… well you've met them, you can meet my mom and Bella," Aqua said as she picked up her tray and left Reggie at the table.

**H2o Just Add Water **

"You said it yourself, Emma has only seen Bella once. She would never recognize Megg," Aqua begged Cleo and Bella.

"You know, she is right," Cleo admitted.

"I guess I would be ok, just this once," Bella said.

"And with everyone gone…" Aqua started.

"I guess it would be ok if you bring Reggie over here," Cleo said giving in. "It would be nice to meet her."

Aqua did a twirl in the middle of the kitchen just as Megg walked in followed by the twins. Lilly and Rose started laughing at their sister as Megg just stared.

"What's going on?" Megg asked.

"Megg, I'm letting you go to your party," Bella said with a smile.

"Really!!" Megg said surprised. "That's great, thanks mom." Megg went an hugged her mother before running out of the kitchen.

"We're going out," Rose said after Megg was out of the room.

"Take the walkie-talkie," Cleo said as they went for the door.

Aqua watched her sisters leave the house, their identicalness made it hard to tell which was which when they wore their school uniform. Their hair was always the same way. Sometimes it was like they didn't want people to know which was which.

"I'm going to tell Reggie the news," Aqua said running out of the house, passing her father on the way out.

"So you are letting the girl come?" Lewis asked.

"Aqua is so conversed," Cleo said slowly. "I'm giving her chance."

"I think Aqua will appreciate it," Lewis said.

**H2o Just Add Water **

Megg listened to the quiet mummer of the adults. Recently being alone in her room was comforting to Megg. She had been looking through some boxes she had found and found a diary. There was no way of identifying who wrote it, but it was definitely either her mother or Cleo. Neither of their names had come up yet, just Rikki and Emma, but the first one to come up, she would know the other wrote it.

She picked up the diary, trying to remember what was happening. Emma and Rikki were fighting. Whoever wrote it was upset because something special was happening that day, and they were ruining that. One of them must have said something to the other, because these fights, that were so popular in the beginning, were slowly fading.

As she read about two girls she didn't know, Megg noticed that something was missing in the diary, a piece that whomever wrote it was so concerned of this thing that they didn't even have enough strength to put it in their diary. This was what Megg was looking for, with her searching and poking.

"Megg, dinner," She heard from downstairs.

Megg quickly placed the diary under her pillow, a place Aqua would never look. Aqua was always pulling her away from her searches. It was like she didn't want her to find what was hidden within all those pictures, notes and the diaries. Megg could not show Aqua what she was doing and having Reggie occupy all of her time was good. It meant she was away and Megg could find what she was looking for.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ocean Spells On Magical Nights **

Chapter 10

"This is so weird, I don't know if I want to do it," Reggie complained the morning of the party. She sat cross-legged on a rock next to the moon pool. Aqua sat next to her with a smile on her face.

"Reggie don't panic, I means it's not like this is the first time you've been to my house. Technically this is my place, my family owns the island," Aqua reminded her.

"It is the first time I've met your parents," Reggie pointed out. "I feel sick."

"Don't, it's not like you're meeting your new parent-in-laws or anything. This is just going over to your new friends house for dinner. Then I will go to your house next week. P.S. sorry about your sister and brother, flu huh."

"That's fine, it just means the dinner is postponed, for now," Reggie said. "I have to get home and change before the dinner. I'll meet you here?"

"See you here." And with that Reggie was in the water heading home.

**H2o Just Add Water **

There was a knock on the door. Ashley smiled to know that her first guests had shown up. She darted for the door to find Katie with Mark and Kathleen. She said, "Hey," as she let her friends in and showed them where snacks and drinks where. For ten minutes people from Ashley's school showed up. She was even amazed when Megg showed up in a white dress with a blue pattern on it. Her blond hair was lose on her back and Ashley noticed that Megg almost looked normal.

"Hey, Megg," She greeted with Katie standing behind her.

"Megg, can I talk to you in privet?" Katie asked talking Megg over to where no one was standing.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Megg asked pulling free of Katie's grip.

"Your mother, my mother, and some girl I believe you know," Katie said. "I've got these pictures and one has your mother in it." She showed Megg the pictures. Sure enough, there was Cleo as a young girl standing with Katie's mother.

"Where did you get these?" Megg asked.

"In a box marked, Mermaids and all the evil of them," Katie remarked. "It was in my mother's room. There were many pictures she had drawn and painted along with more pictures like this."

Megg handed the pictures back to Katie saying, "I know I will regret it, but the other night I found this diary, writer unknown, but it did talk of swimming, and races and potions and the ocean and the full moon, and a girl named Charlotte who was marked as mean in the diary. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Charlotte's my mother," Katie said. "Look we should get back to the party. Hey, why don't you come over to my place next weekend, bring the diary, I want to show you something."

"I'll have to talk to my mother about it first, I'll inform you at school if I can go," Megg answered before the two of the walked back out to the party.

**H2o Just Add Water **

The air chilled their skin as Aqua guided Reggie through the forest. The wind was blowing hard as winter was starting to blow away fall. Clouds were lingering in the sky, just waiting for it to get cold enough.

"It's never been this cold here," Aqua remarked as they walked.

"It's been this cold in other places I've been, like in the USA. Virginia can get snow, I've never seen it, but others in the school I went to did," Reggie explained. "My parents hate snow."

"Yeah, I can see Rikki hating snow. My mom always said she never liked anything that was cold, obviously wet, and anything that would keep her in the house. Snow is all three, not that we've ever gotten it around here." Aqua kept the pace just fast enough Reggie was trudging behind.

"Can you walk any slower?" She asked as they made a turn and headed for the beach.

"We're almost there," Aqua informed her.

Sure enough, the two girls walked out of the forest and made it to the beach. The rush of the water sounded good to Reggie, who was not much of a jungle girl. The beach was bright but empty, for only Aqua, and the women were home.

Reggie looked around the upper part of the island as she dragged her feet along in the sand. The sun was hidden behind a vast cloud bank, leaving the beach cooler than it normally was.

"That's where I live," Aqua pointed to an old looking house just at the top of the beach. "My mom and dad built it before I was born and haven't ever left. It's where my sisters and I have grown up, and where Megg and her brothers now live."

"It's amazing," Reggie commented as the two girls raced for the front door.

Once inside, Reggie saw everything the McCartneys and Benjamins had been hiding. The walls were painted with an elegant sea blue. Paintings of mermaids hung on the walls of a hallway leading to the kitchen. Pictures of the ocean and fish hung in the dining room, living room and kitchen, three rooms Reggie could see the second se walked in.

"Bella collects, and sells ocean paintings. My father once said she had so much art that she could start a museum. Bella said she rather stay away from that kind of mess. " Aqua told Reggie.

Reggie looked at all the strange devises laying around a cornered off room. Metal pieces lay everywhere and it looked like a death trap just walking in the room. A glass door separated the rest of the house from the death trap.

"My father's an inventor and marine biologist. He has created many inventions that have saved marine life and help people who hate getting wet," Aqua said to ease Reggie's curiosity. "My mother is actually a dolphin trainer, but she only works with those a bit more unruly, she doesn't perform in shows or anything."

Aqua led Reggie into the kitchen where she found two women sitting at the table. One had long brunette hair that matched Aqua's and the other had long blond hair that almost matched Megg's.

"Reggie this is my mother, Cleo and Bella," Aqua introduced. "Mommy this is Reggie."

"She really does look like Rikki," Cleo commented and Reggie smiled.

"People say I look more like my mother than my two sisters do. I can't see it though," Reggie commented.

"People say I look like my mother, I can't see it either," Aqua admitted. "The twins look more like her than I do."

"Ok, then how about you show Reggie your room while we finish diner," Bella suggested, which Aqua knew was code for, "We want to talk in privet so leave."

"That's a good Idea, you'll love my room." Aqua said leading her friend out of the kitchen.

"What do you say?" Bella asked Cleo.

"I say Rikki's back," Cleo said. "Aqua was right, perfect match. Rikki's blond hair, Zane's brown eyes, do we need any more proof?"

"I guess you're right, so what are we going to do about it?" Bella asked in a stern voice.

Cleo thought of her daughter with Reggie and said, "That I do not know."


	12. Chapter 11

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights **

Chapter 11

"I can!" Megg cheered after her mother said she could go to Katie's house for dinner.

"I don't see why not," Bella said looking to Cleo.

"This is great. I have to go call Katie," Megg said running out of the living room.

Aqua came around the corner just after Megg had left and said, "So Megg can play around Charlotte's daughter, which is right across the street from Rikki, but I can't go to Reggie's house. That's just unfair."

Cleo looked over to her daughter and said, "Sweetie, life isn't fair, and Megg is not you."

"What? You don't think Rikki's going to recognize her. You are going to let her ruin our life just so she can have a friend, and you don't even approve of the girl. Why do you want Megg around the girl that ruined your life? I read everything, I know everything, and I can hit you back any way I want." And with that Aqua was gone.

"That was epic. Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine," Cleo said slowly. "Let her blow off some steam."

**H2o Just Add Water **

There was a knock on the door. Reggie looked up from her game with Claire and Elise. She jumped up and answered it before Zeen or Luke could. It was Aqua and she was crying.

"Aqua, what happened, why are you crying?" Reggie asked getting the attention of her four siblings.

"Can you come with me?" Aqua asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sure, Zeen please watch the kids," Reggie said as she left the house with Aqua.

Reggie followed Aqua down to the beach. Aqua went and sat down on one of the rocks. She put her head in her lap. Reggie sat down next to her. They stayed quiet for a while, then Reggie asked, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"No," Aqua answered. "She'll find me. I can't let her find me right now."

"Who? Your mother?" Reggie asked.

Aqua nodded. She looked up to Reggie and said, "She won't let me visit your house, but she'll let Megg go over to Katie's."

"I thought you wanted Megg and Katie friends?"

"I want Megg and Ashley friends, Katie is a different story."

"I have time t listen." Reggie pulled Aqua closer to her as she started her story.

"Charlotte was mean, Lewis was cute, Cleo was a problem. Charlotte acquired powers, Rikki Emma and Cleo stopped her. Haven't seen her since. Then she shows up with four kids and a husband saying she wants to forget the past. Bella believed her, then Will died." Aqua whipped her cheeks and continued. "I know for a fact that it was Charlotte who killed Will, but neither Bella nor Cleo would hear it. Charlotte lost her powers and that was that, but Katie is proof she didn't or got them back. Since only Bella and Cleo know about the inheritance thing, Charlotte wouldn't know Katie was a mermaids unless she told her. Charlotte won't reveal herself to my mother but Katie might."

"So if Megg is friends with Katie then Katie might reveal herself to your mother or Bella. That would be good. Don't you think?" Reggie asked.

Aqua looked up. "You have a point there, but she wouldn't. She's smart and knows this has to be a secret just like you. She doesn't know me, and she doesn't know my mother."

"But she knows Cleo," Reggie reminded Aqua. "If she at least meets Cleo, not as your mother, she might tell her something."

"Maybe…" Aqua said.

Just then there was a noise. The two girls turned around to catch Rikki coming down. Rikki was shocked to catch her daughter there with a told stranger.

"Reggie, who is this?" Rikki asked coming closer to her daughter.

Aqua looked up and caught Rikki in the eyes. Rikki stopped, seeing Lewis in her eyes and seeing Cleo's hair. She took a deep breath, seeing Cleo in the tears she cried.

"This is Aqua," Reggie said.

"The… foster girl," Rikki said as she came up to sit with the two girls. "I'm sorry, you look a lot like my friend. I haven't seen her in a while."

Aqua looked away as she said, "I'm sorry for that. Reggie I must go. I will see you at school." And just like that Aqua left Reggie sitting with her mother.

"What's going on, Reggie? You know you use to tell me everything, then nothing. I can't help you if you don't talk me," Rikki told her daughter.

"Yeah, like you told your dad everything. I don't want your help anyway. Just leave me alone." And with that Reggie left her mother sitting on the rock alone.

**H2o Just Add Water **

Lewis came into the living room. He found Bella sitting with Cleo. There was no talking or moving, but the feeling or tension was in the room. He sat down next to his wife and asked, "What's up?"

"It's Aqua," Cleo said. "I don't know if she can really last without revealing us to at least Rikki and Zane."

Lewis took a deep breath. He put his hand on Cleo's waist and said, "Aqua would never hurt you." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Cleo looked up into his blue eyes. She remembered the sadness in her daughters and said, "I might let her."

Bella was shock to hear this. She jumped at the thought. "Why? That will just ruin the life you created here. I thought you didn't want either her or Emma to know."

"I didn't want anyone to know," Cleo said. "But Aqua needs someone else to talk to, someone she has not lived with her whole life."

"You're right," Lewis said, "And with Reggie having us, and Megg change anytime now, I think she should tell Rikki."

Cleo didn't say anything. She knew what this was to do to her life, but she wanted Aqua happy first. As she thought about her decision, things around her were drowning away. Her mind got blank and the world faded around her.

As Lewis held Cleo, she began to get weak and limp. Before he could do anything about it, she had fainted. Bella was up in a second and they both started at her with everything they knew.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ocean Spells on Magical Nights **

Chapter 12 

"So this is everything?" Megg asked taking a look around Katie's room. "I have the diary."

"Almost, these are the pictures and writings," Katie informed her. "You know I said I found these in a box marked mermaids and all the evil of them, well do you believe in mermaids?"

Megg looked at her and shrugged, "I guess I do, you should see some of the painting my mother collects, mermaids and the ocean and fish."

"Megg I'm not talking about paintings, I'm talking real live mermaids, do you believe in them, because what I'm about to show you is classified secret, has to be between you and me. Can I get that trust?" Katie asked with a serious voice.

"Of course you can, I won't tell anyone of what we do today, not that I really have anyone to tell it to," Megg said. "You have my trust."

Katie took a deep breath and took the cup of water sitting on the dresser and poured it on her arm. It didn't take long for her tail to appear and for Megg to me scared out of her mind.

"I don't know why or how this happened, but I'm a mermaid," Katie said. "I can't go to my mother, she hates the kind, box to prove it. I need to talk to someone though. I was hoping I could talk to that mystery girl, but I don't even know her. Oh and watch this." Katie took her hand and held it over her tail. It disappeared just as fast as it appeared, leaving steam in its place.

"That is so, I don't know what to say," Megg said once she found her voice.

"Say you will help me," Katie asked. "Please, no one else can help me, please."

"I'll help you," Megg agreed.

**H2o Just Add Water **

Emma smiled as Ashley walked in wearing her new bikini. Ashley did a little twirl to show it off. Then she grabbed her cover-up and put it on. Emmett was working with his father to get the finishing touches on the waxing of his surf board. Emma had the picnic basket packed the bag of towels and beach things were packed.

"Are you boys finished, we have to get going or there will be a crowed," Emma called out.

It was a tradition for the family to get out to the beach once at the end of the year when only the crazy last minute guest were there. Ash and Emma would stay as far from the water as possible, while Emmett surfed and Ashley talked to every teenage boy who passed them, while still staying nearer the water just enough to get wet.

"Ok into the car," Ash called as he finished tying the board to the rough.

The drive was quick and silent, as it always was. Emmett was out the door before the car was even off and Ashley was behind him, staring at the first boy that passed her. Emma and Ash unpacked the car and set up as soon as their feet touched sand.

"Hey, Ashley, I bet you five dollars I can get to that rock out there faster than you," Emmett called to his sister.

"Oh please I'm so much faster than you," Ashley called flicking her sandals onto her laid out towel.

"Ok, then we go on three," Emmett said ripping his shirt off. "One… Two… Three…"

As soon as he said three Ashley was running. Her feet hit the water and she dove into the first wave that came over her. She lifted out just enough to breath as she sat in an area of the ocean where she could not stand. She saw her brother had just entered the water. She was about to start swimming to the rock, when she couldn't feel her legs. Ashley looked down just as an orange tail replaced her legs and an orange top replaced her old one.

"Oh-My-God," Ashley said freaking out.

She knew her parents couldn't see her, not that they would be paying attention to her, but she knew it would only be secants before Emmett had caught up to her. She was right, for just the she heard Emmett's voice say, "What in the world."

"Emmett, you have to help me," Ashley cried. "I don't know what is happening."

**H2o Just add Water **

Aqua sat on the beach, head in her knees. The waves were calming as she thought about what Reggie had said. Katie might be able to help, if she showed herself to her mother. Not only would Cleo and Bella help her, she would prove that Charlotte killed Will.

"Aqua," Aqua heard Lilly call. She looked up to see her sisters running towards her.

"It's mommy, Aqua," Rose said.

Just hearing that, Aqua was up and racing back to the house with her sisters behind her. In the house she found her father with her mother, who was unconscious in her bed. Bella, Jasper and Marcus were there as well.

"Dad, what is happening?" Aqua asked with a shaky voice. "Is mom ok?"

"Um… Aqua, can I talk to you outside?" Lewis asked leading his daughter out of the room.

Aqua looked up into her father's blue eyes, she could see how scared he was.

"Aqua, this is really bad, I don't know how long till Bella is affected, or you, but it will happen," Lewis said. "This is not natural."

"What about Reggie, she was here," Aqua said slowly.

"I know, I need you to find her before she gets too close to any other mermaid," Lewis said.

"She's been with her mother for a week," Aqua reminded him.

"Rikki, I don't know what to do about her," Lewis said. "I could tell her, or I could leave it until she gets sick."

Aqua saw the stress in his eyes and said, "Let me tell her, with Reggie. It might help to be getting the story from her own daughter."

Lewis nodded. "go, find them fast, before they find Emma."

"I will, Dad, and she'll be ok, I mean we'll be ok, right?" Aqua's fear showed on her face as she said that.

"I don't know. I just don't know."


	14. Chapter 13

**Ocean Spells On Magical Nights **

Chapter 13 

"I think I should tell mom," Ashley said as she and Emmett sat on a dry rock away from their parents and the water.

"Ashley, do you know what that could do to you?" Emmett said reading way farther into the situation than he should have. "Mom won't understand and send you straight to the hospital, where they will run all sorts of crazy tests on you."

"I don't care, I'm telling mom," Ashley said pushing her brother off the rock and onto the sand bellow.

The sun was making a peak, as the clock hit twelve noon. Emma and Ash believed their kids were ready for lunch as they ran up over the hill. Before they got to their parents, Emmett caught Ashley by her arm and stopped her from going any farther. He pulled her close to him and whispered, "Just wait till tonight. Tell mom alone."

"I'll tell her as soon as I have her alone," Ashley said pulling her arm free.

They smiled through lunch and hid for the rest of their trip. Emma and Ash did not find this strange, but when they got home, Ashley asked if she could talk to her mother, alone. Emma found this strange.

"Mom, I just don't know what is going on," Ashley started. "I go into the water and I grow this… mermaid's tail."

"What?" Emma asks in shock.

Ashley nodded.

"Um sweetie, let's go over to Rikki's," Emma suggested.

Ashley nodded.

**H2o Just Add Water **

"I got your text, what's the matter?" Reggie asked running up to Aqua who was sitting on the beach.

"My mother is sick," Aqua started. "My father thinks it is a contagious mermaid sickness and says that any mermaid near my mother could be effected."

"You mean me and you," Reggie clarified.

"And your mother," Aqua added.

Reggie was quiet for a while before asking, "Is she going to be ok…. I mean is there a cure?"

Aqua shock her head. With tears streaking down her cheeks, she said in a crackly voice, "We need to make sure you mother does not come in contact with Emma, Katie, Ashley, Megg, Charl… well she can get sick, but not the others."

Reggie nodded. "That means we have to tell her."

"And fast," Aqua added as the two girls made a dash for Reggie's house.

**H2o Just add Water**

Megg tossed the diary on the bad and said, "That's it, and we have nothing."

"We know my mother was mean to the writer and that she, at least I will guess it is a she, didn't have a very good childhood," Katie said. "I also know what not to do, but I don't know the why?"

"Or who, remember." Megg said looking through the pictures, "Maybe it is one of them." She held up a picture showing three girls with three boys and a red X across it.

"But which one. All I know is that is the blond girls are Rikki, from across the street, and Ashley's mom, Emma and the brunette boys are Zane from across the street and Ash, Ashley's father. I don't know the other couple," Katie explained.

Megg took a look at the photo and knew as soon as she saw it, that the other couple was Cleo and Lewis. She didn't know if she should tell Katie this or not. She voted ageist it. She set the picture down on Katie's bed and looked back up at Katie who had shifted her view to the window.

"What is Ashley doing over at the Bennett's?"

"Why are you watching Ashley, can't she do as she pleases?" Megg pulled something from the bottom of the box and took a look. She was caught off guard at what she saw. "Um… Katie…"

"Yeah, find something?" Katie asked pulling herself away from the window.

"I think I found something big," Megg said passing the photo and note to Katie. Katie gasped when she looked at it.

**H2o Just Add Water **

"Good she's home, this could be easy," Reggie said as she and Aqua walked up the drive that had only Rikki's car in it.

The two girls made a run for the door, barley stopping to open it. They dashed into the kitchen to find Rikki sitting with Emma and Ashley. They all looked up as the two girls entered the kitchen.

"It's never easy, is it?" Reggie asked.

"Nope," Aqua agreed with a small smile.

"Reggie is there a problem?" Rikki asked her daughter.

"Um…. I don't know where to start…. Aqua?" Reggie looked toward Aqua for support.

"Well, let's start with, My name is Aqua…" Aqua started as everyone in the room watched her. She gave everyone a second before she said, "McCartney."

Rikki and Emma gasped. Aqua and Reggie smiled.

"Yes I am Cleo and Lewis daughter, oldest, and no they are not dead, yet," Aqua looked to Reggie for help before saying. "We live on Mako island, yes Mako. I've lived there my whole life, and I know everything, yes everything. Ashley included, and apparently before you, no surprise. Ashley has an older brother, like Megg, Bella's daughter. I'm the oldest, like Reggie… Reggie."

"Um…. Yeah, I know everything too, Aqua told me… most of it, just what I couldn't figure out on my own, her life," Reggie admitted.

"How can this be true?" Rikki asked.

"You don't pay much attention to me, or Zeen for that matter just Claire, Luke and Elise. It wasn't hard to keep the secret from you and dad. Actually dad was the challenge," Reggie admitted.

"Ok now that we have that sorted…. um…." Aqua started.

"We're all domed," Reggie finished.

Rikki, Emma, and Ashley didn't speak. Aqua leaned in towards Reggie and whispered, "You could have been a bit nicer when you said that."

"It's better than saying p.s. we are all going to die," Reggie whispered back.

"Good point."

The girls smiled as Aqua spoke up, "My mother is sick, Bella, who has lived with us since, well, Will's accident, is close to getting sick too. My dad thinks that anyone who came in contact with her or well me, Reggie, and anyone past that, you three, will get the sickness too."

"What about Megg, and Katie?" Reggie asked quietly.

"Katie?" Ashley asked.

"And what's with this Bella person?" Emma asked.

"Um, Rikki might want to explain Bella, that her territory, Katie on the other hand, you know, Charlotte's daughter, second oldest, brother above her, is also a mermaid, as for Charlotte has regained powers, and I can prove it, with Katie," Aqua explained. "Also, I might want to call and tell Megg and Katie to stay inside."

"And Bella?" Emma questioned.

"Oh, Bella, where do I start?" Rikki asked.

"You could start with how you kept her a secret from Emma, and Emma a secret from her till, well, today," Reggie suggested with a smile.

"Yeah that might be a good place," Emma said annoyed.

"Thank you, Reggie." Rikki said before explaining to Emma how Bella was a mermaid, how she moved in after she had left and neither she nor Cleo ever found there to be a reason to tell each other about the other.

"That's it I'm leaving," Emma said pulling Ashley from the table.

"Actually, here's the problem with that," Aqua started as she came back into the room. "If you walk out of this house there is a good chance of infecting Katie or Megg. My father said this house is quarantined and he has already called Zane."

"And somehow this doesn't surprise me," Rikki said as the others were speechless.


End file.
